(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing a vehicle""s resistance to a side impact, which is improved in that the vehicle to be tested moves in a sideways direction relative to its driving direction using a roll mechanism.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a new type of car is developed by an automaker, various tests are conducted for analyzing that the vehicle""s structural integrity is in compliance with security and stability standards. Since safety characteristics are directly related to occupants"" lives, the safety standards for vehicles are strictly stipulated all around the world.
The safety characteristics are analyzed using various impact tests such as a front crash test and a side impact test by way of a vehicle crashing into a target vehicle.
Particularly, the side impact test is performed by sliding a test vehicle on a slippery road to crash it into a pole fixedly projected from a barrier.
In this side impact test, however, the vehicle is propelled in a direction perpendicular to its normal driving direction such that it is difficult to set crash conditions such as the impact speed and impact angle. Also, it is time consuming to reset the impact test system for repetitive impact tests.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problems of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle side impact test apparatus capable of testing a vehicle""s structural integrity in various conditions and reducing reset time for repetitive experiments.
To achieve the above object, a vehicle side impact test apparatus of the present invention comprises an impact pole fixedly projected from a barrier and a vehicle carrier system for propelling a test vehicle to the impact pole along a leading road.